Past Obsessions
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Harry's in a relationship with Scorpius but he's always had a thing for Malfoy, and it's not at all healthy. COMPLETE. Read the warnings.


**Title: **Past Obsessions  
**Author: ****0idontknow0**  
**Prompt Number:** #79 submitted by **sksdwrld**  
**Kink Showcased:** Throat fucking  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Scorpius, mentions of past H/D  
**Summary: **Harry's in a relationship with Scorpius but he's always had a thing for Malfoy, and it's not at all healthy.  
**Warnings/Content Notes:** Throat fucking, mild D/s, role play (sorta), age difference (Scorpius is totally legal though), dirty talk.  
**Word Count:** ~2400  
**Author's Notes:** Well, firstly, thank you **sksdwrld** for the lovely prompt, I hope I did it justice. Thanks to **asnq8** for the beta. Uhm... nothing else really, I kept it short and sexy? And I couldn't help myself I had to throw in a little H/D.

*written for hp_kinkfest on LJ

* * *

"Come now, Potter," Scorpius said, in a frighteningly accurate imitation of Malfoy. "Open up."

Harry was not exactly sure how he had ended up doing this or how he had managed to start some strange and definitely questionable, and clandestine, relationship with Scorpius, or worse, how they had started doing _this_ once they had gotten together. It wasn't as if Scorpius was not a man now. He was 24 years old and well on his way to becoming an excellent Curse Breaker. But Harry was 50 and old enough to be his father. Hell, Albus and Scorpius were even friends of sorts and had been in the same year at Hogwarts.

He did as he was told though, and he opened up for Scorpius. The man slid his cock into Harry's mouth and gave slow, shallow thrusts before standing there with his hand in Harry's mess of hair.

"Warm up that throat of yours," Scorpius instructed him. It was something Malfoy would never have done but Scorpius insisted on.

Harry took the man in just until it became a bit uncomfortable and then pulled back to breathe and lave at Scorpius' head. He kept doing that, working his way down the slender cock, hot and hard on his tongue. He got his throat used to the intrusion and allowed the thick saliva to build up and make for easier movement.

He watched Scorpius as he worked. He always did. It was something Scorpius had told him to do and something he would have done anyway. Scorpius would wait until he was ready to take him in before he went any further, never mind the occasional slap of the cheek and "Hurry it up, Potter," because that was something Harry got off on, especially when he was feeling irrationally nostalgic. They tended to avoid discussing _that_ in detail.

When Harry was ready, and his throat was as relaxed as it would get, he pulled away and gave Scorpius a few long licks of his tongue before resting his face on the blonde's hip and lapping at him, still gazing up at him. Scorpius smirked and caressed Harry's face before slapping him. He started at the slight sting and his cock twitched with excitement.

Scorpius ran his fingers along Harry's jaw and pulled his head up before those fingers travelled up to his lips.

"Open," Scorpius said, with an authority that made Harry shiver and recall the single night he had allowed Malfoy to have his way with him. A night neither of them had ever mentioned nor addressed after it had happened.

He parted his lips and he let Scorpius slide two fingers into his mouth, sucking them in and moaning when they pushed deep inside. Harry's laved and sucked at them.

This was always how Scorpius would check if Harry was ready. He rarely asked.

The blonde slipped his fingers out and pulled Harry's chin forwards a bit, so that his throat was at a better angle, before pushing his cock past Harry's lips and down his throat. He stayed there a moment before pulling out and tapping his cock on Harry's face.

"You love having a cock in your throat, don't you, Potter?" Scorpius teased, as he rocked his hips from side to side and let his cock glide along Harry's lips and cheeks.

Harry moaned and flicked his tongue out, yearning for a taste of it.

"Answer me," Scorpius said, slapping Harry's cheeks with his prick.

Y-yes," he said.

"Yes, who?" Scorpius asked, fisting Harry's hair and sneering down at him.

"Yes, Malfoy," he said, squirming with need.

"Do you want me to ram my cock down your throat?" Scorpius asked him, with a confidence that was not there when Harry had first asked him to do this. Harry shivered.

"Yes, Malfoy," he said, licking his lips.

"Want me to fuck that cock-loving mouth of yours?" Scorpius asked, prodding Harry's mouth with his cock.

Harry nodded and moaned as he let Scorpius inside. He laved and sucked at the blonde.

"Fuck your throat until it's raw?" Scorpius asked, shoving the rest of the way into Harry's throat and making him whimper and close his eyes, grateful for the rigid muscle down his throat, in his mouth, on his tongue. "_Look_ at me, Potter."

His eyes snapped open and he found heated grey eyes staring down at him.

Scorpius smirked and slid slowly out of his mouth. Harry shivered at the feeling of Scorpius gliding out of his mouth and over his tongue. "Tell me what you want, Potter," Scorpius husked.

"You, Malfoy," Harry breathed.

"I don't quite think that's it," Scorpius said, teasing at Harry's lips.

"For you to... fuck my mouth," Harry continued. "I want your cock in my mouth."

"Just your mouth?" Scorpius drawled.

Harry shivered and wondered at how the man managed to get that _so fucking right_. "My throat," he amended. "I want you to fuck my throat. I want you to fuck it _raw_. Please?"

"Please?" Scorpius repeated, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Please, Malfoy," he begged.

"Don't you dare touch yourself, Potter" Scorpius warned, gripping Harry's jaw tightly. "Or I swear I'll leave you here for someone to find, stripped, bound and absolutely _aching_."

"I won't," Harry promised. "I won't. Please... Malfoy."

Scorpius shoved his cock into Harry's mouth once more and rooted himself in his throat, grinding his hips so that Harry could feel the man shifting in his oesophagus. His eyes nearly fluttered shut but he forced himself to look up at the blonde. His nose was buried in a small bed of curls and Harry nuzzled it before indicating that he needed to breathe.

"You really love the taste of my cock, don't you?" Scorpius drawled, as he pulled out.

Harry caught his breath and licked his lips before he found himself with another mouthful of Scorpius. The man pumped into Harry's mouth a few times before he started thrusting down his throat hard and fast. He would pull out long enough for Harry to get just enough air before going at him again. Scorpius pulled out and began to tap his prick against Harry's wet lips and wank himself. Harry caught his breath and flicked his tongue out greedily. Scorpius pressed into his throat once more and Harry moaned around the man. He held on to narrow hips to stop himself from reaching down between his legs.

"Look at you, Potter," Scorpius said in a low, breathy voice. "Look at you on your knees aching for my cock."

Harry gasped when Scorpius slid out of his throat and sucked at the man when he did not pull all the way out of his mouth. Scorpius moaned low in his throat and the fist in Harry's hair loosened and ran through his black curls before tightening again as Scorpius remembered just what they were doing.

"Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike, drooling all over himself for a Malfoy's cock," Scorpius snorted, and for a moment Harry remembered Malfoy saying nearly the same words that night, the night they had found each other near drunk and so bloody frustrated with everything.

"If only someone could see you now, needy and begging and out of control..." Scorpius groaned.

Scorpius slid into his throat again and pumped in and nearly all the way out at a steady pace. Harry controlled his breathing to match the thrusts and kept his throat relaxed as he revelled in the way Scorpius felt and smelled and tasted. He could not help the way his tongue seemed to want to massage Scorpius so he let it.

"You want me to fuck you harder, don't you?" Scorpius husked, slapping Harry's cheek, once, twice, three times before massaging the flesh.

He moaned and he pleaded, with his eyes and his tongue and his swallows, for Scorpius to let him have more.

"Potter, you kinky little sod," Scorpius breathed, ramming down Harry's throat.

Harry moaned as he worked his tongue and bobbed his head. Scorpius groaned above him before holding Harry firmly to his hips and bucking sharply, his cock nudging Harry's throat and nearly making him gag from the force of it. Scorpius pulled away when he needed air.

"You still want more?" Scorpius panted, smirking as Harry sucked and laved and licked at him while catching his breath. Scorpius held both sides of Harry's head. "Open wide for me."

Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Scorpius teased him by rubbing his cock against one of Harry's cheeks instead of giving him what he wanted. He squirmed and whined, his hands running along Scorpius' thighs and his hips, curling from need.

"What was that, Potter?" Scorpius asked. "Did you say something?"

"Please," he whined. "_Please_, Malfoy."

Scorpius made him grovel before the man finally rammed into his throat and fucked it, pausing to bury himself deep and hold Harry there as he rocked, Harry helplessly at his mercy and absolutely giddy from it. He loved to give himself up to Scorpius and loved when the blonde used him the way Malfoy had that night, after the fight they started out with had turned into something else, something raw, something rough.

Scorpius pulled out and Harry whimpered at the sight of the thick saliva clinging to the blonde's cock. Scorpius pushed inside again and fucked his throat hard, moaning as he thrust.

Harry was heady with pleasure as he listened to the man's moans, grunts and snide remarks, watching him as intently as he could. Scorpius sounded different from Malfoy when he was nearing the edge but Harry did not mind that. He liked the way Scorpius sounded, breathy and desperate and loving, despite his efforts to mimic Malfoy's malice.

"On the bed," Scorpius hissed, pulling quickly out of his throat and hauling him up.

Harry wasted no time in getting on the bed and lying on his back with his head dangling over the edge. Scorpius stood in front of him and then buried his cock in Harry's throat, stopping to groan and rock his hips. A thumb glided along Harry's throat and he moaned for the man.

"Fuck, Potter," Scorpius swore, before pulling out and giving him a moment to breathe. "I'm going cum down that greedy throat of yours."

Once Harry caught his breath, Scorpius fed him his cock and thrust away at his throat. Harry closed his eyes and lost himself in their activities. Scorpius could not exactly see his eyes from this position so he could get away with it. Every now and then, he got brief moments to breathe before Scorpius was ramming his throat again, moaning and swearing and muttering all sorts of filth at Harry.

He held onto the bed sheets to prevent himself from wanking, though he doubted he would need to at this point, and he kept his jaw open and his throat, as well. Scorpius slid in and out of him with brutal force and Harry loved every second of it. He gave a moan when he felt Scorpius throbbing on his tongue and in his throat. Harry could _feel_ every spasm and twitch as heat pumped into him. His hands shot up to Scorpius' hips and he squirmed and held onto them as his own orgasm erupted from him, letting out a muffled cry.

Scorpius stroked Harry's throat with his thumb and rocked his hips as he rode out the orgasm.

"Fuck yes, Potter," Scorpius breathed. "You and that filthy fucking mouth of yours."

Scorpius pulled out of Harry's mouth and Harry sputtered and gasped for air as he rolled over. He lapped and sucked lazily at Scorpius until he could not take any more. The man pulled his chin up and Harry moved so that Scorpius could reach his lips more easily. A mouth closed over his as the blonde clambered into the bed, pushing Harry flat before snogging him roughly and squeezing his cock to coax the last few drops of cum from him.

"Didn't even need to touch yourself, did you, Potter?" Scorpius husked, as he swiped a finger over Harry's sensitive head.

"Thank you," Harry rasped, before the blonde lay atop him.

Scorpius nodded in response and tucked his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry would need to make this up to him. He shifted so that he could kiss Scorpius' forehead and he wrapped his arms around the man before giving him a squeeze. It was not often that he found himself wanting to do this but he supposed that it should not surprise him that he had the urge to relive that moment at times. Harry hated it, but he had always had a strange obsession with Malfoy in the past. He needed to let it go now though, especially since he had this relationship with Scorpius.

"This is the last time, Scorpius," Harry croaked, his voice raw from their activities and his heart twisting as he thought about the way the man avoiding looking at him after these sorts of nights.

When Scorpius finally lifted his head, Harry found himself looking into disbelieving eyes.

"I mean it," he said, as he ran a hand along Scorpius' arm.

"You always do, Harry," Scorpius said, giving Harry a tired smile. He reached up and toyed idly with Harry's hair. "Always."

Harry took Scorpius' hand and kissed the palm before he _looked_ at him with everything he had. "I'm serious," he said.

"Promise?" Scorpius asked, before glancing away from him, as if he had not really meant to ask.

He threaded their fingers together and caught the man's eye. "I promise," he said, with more feeling than he thought he had used in the past. "I care about you, Scorpius. And I am _so_ sorry it took me this long to stop being so bloody selfish. I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah?" Scorpius whispered, looking and sounding very much like he did not want to bring himself to believe Harry.

"Yes," he said, kissing the man's forehead. "I reckon it'll take a while though. I've got a lot to make up for."

Scorpius nodded and swallowed. "You do," the man agreed quietly.

"I'll start by taking you to dinner," Harry smiled. "Or lunch even. Tomorrow, if you'd like."

Scorpius took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he sat up. "Harry, _please_, I'd rather you not say that if you don't-"

"I mean it," he said again, propping himself up and brushing some hair from Scorpius' face. "I _really_ mean it."

And he did.


End file.
